Caged
by Koloko
Summary: Ein dunkles Zimmer, leises, verzweifeltes Schluchzen. Gefangen in einem Käfig, aus dem er nicht mehr herauskommen kann...oder? Lachende, freundliche Gesichter. Gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr?


Uwey!!! Hey, sie ist wieder da! Die Koloko! Und jetzt wieder richtig regelmäßig!! Jaaaaaaa....denn...ICH HAB WIEDER INTERNET!!! JETZT GEHT DER SPASS ERST RICHTIG LOS!!! *bwuahahahaha*  
Everyone will suffer!!!  
  
~.~  
  
Disclaimer: Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an Weiß Kreuz *death-glare* Aber bitte, wenn es Tsuchiya-san und Koyasu-san nicht geben täte, dann täte es auch kein Weiß Kreuz geben. Also mal eine dicke fette Verbeugung und ein dickes fettes ‚Domo Arigatou'! *gg* (Koloko hat heute pervers tolle Laune...^^)   
So, weiter im Text...(mein längster Disclaimer, ever!) Achja, ‚Caged' gehört mir auch nicht, also der Song, sondern ‚Within Temptation'. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld! ^^   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: SongFic, POV, Sad, OOC (Schon wieder mal ^.~)  
  
~.~  
  
Persönliche Anmerkung: Also erst mal Sharon den Adel hat eine GEILE Stimme! Ich hab mir gestern das Album von ‚Within Temptation' gekauft und war sofort begeistert von dem Song. ^^ Noch was? Achja gleich noch die Widmung, bitte dran bleiben...  
  
~.~  
  
Widmung...die kommt diesmal am Ende. Secret!  
  
~.~  
  
Caged  
  
~.~  
  
Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer, in meinem dunklen Zimmer.  
  
~.~ These are the darkest clouds ~  
That have surrounded me ~.~  
  
Es war noch nie so dunkel um mich herum. Noch nie waren die Wolken um mich herum so dunkel, noch nie schien der Sturm so stark.  
  
~.~ Now I find myself alone ~  
Caught in a cage ~.~  
  
Jetzt sitze ich alleine in meinem dunklen Zimmer, nur auf mich allein gestellt, gefangen in einem Käfig, den ich mir nicht selbst gestellt habe. Gefangen in einem Käfig, in den ich nie hineinwollte.   
Ich bin allein, allein mit meiner Trauer, mit meiner Wut auf ihn.  
  
~.~ There's no flower I can find in here ~  
Not withering ~  
Not pale to me~.~  
  
Ich kann nichts mehr sehen, bin allein in meinem dunklen Käfig. Weggeschlossen von der Welt. Keine Sonne, kein Mond, keine Blume...keine Hoffnung. Nicht einmal eine verwelkte, verblasste Blume...kein Funken Hoffnung.  
Und wenn ich sie sehe...wenn ich die anderen sehe...wenn ich Ken, Omi und Yohji sehe...  
  
~.~ Everyone with a friendly face ~  
Seems to hide a secret inside ~.~  
  
Wenn ich sie lachen sehe, wenn ich sie lächeln sehe, wenn ich ihre freundlichen Gesichter sehe, dann scheinen sie falsch. Ich spüre es. Hinter jedem Lächeln, liegt die verborgene Trauer, das verborgene Geheimnis. Das verborgene dunkle Geheimnis.   
Aber liegt dieses auch nicht hinter meiner Fassade? Mein dunkles Geheimnis. Der Mörder in mir...  
Hinter jedem einzelnem Lächeln liegt ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, dass sie alle veränderte...ihr Leben prägte.  
Und noch immer sitze ich alleine in meinem Zimmer, keiner hier, der sich um mich sorgt.  
Und die Trauer bricht wieder wie eine tobende Welle über mich herein.  
  
~.~ He told me he loved me ~.~  
  
Er sagte, dass er mich liebt.  
Immer und immer wieder hat er es gesagt.  
Immer und immer wieder hat er mir seine angebliche Liebe gezeigt.  
Immer und immer wieder hat er mich beleidigt, mir seine Liebe bewiesen, hat mich geschlagen, hat mich ignoriert und mir somit seine Liebe bewiesen.   
Und mit...  
Er hat mir seine Liebe immer wieder mit meiner Misshandlung gezeigt.  
Stumme, verzweifelte Tränen rennen über mein Gesicht.  
  
~.~ While he laughed in my face ~.~  
  
Er hat mir immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass er mich liebt, aber er hat dabei immer gelacht. Er hat gelacht, als er mich misshandelte, mich ignorierte, mich schlug, mich beleidigte......  
...gelacht, als er mich demütigte.  
  
~.~ He just led me astray ~.~  
  
Er verstreute meinen Geist, zerstörte ihn...vergiftete mich.   
Soll er sehen, was er aus mir gemacht hat. Nie wieder werde ich der sein können, der ich war...  
  
~.~ He took my virtue ~.~  
  
Er nahm mir meinen Stolz, meine einzige gute Eigenschaft. Meinen Stolz...den Sinn in meinem Leben...  
„AAAAGHHH!"   
...er nahm mir meine Kraft weiter zu leben.   
Ich war kurz davor wieder der zu werden, der ich einmal war. Ich war bereit meine Maske fallen zu lassen, aber er hat alles zerstört.  
„NEIN!" Ich schreie den Schmerz hinaus, schlage mit meiner schon blutenden Faust ein weiteres Mal auf den roten Fleck an meiner Wand. Laut schluchzend lehne ich an der kalten weißen Wand meines Zimmers, meines dunklen Zimmers.   
Es tut so weh...  
„Warum?" Ein Flüstern, gegen die Wand. Es bleibt unbeantwortet.   
  
~.~ I feel so cold inside ~  
Sorrow has frozen my mind ~.~  
  
Ich fühle mich so kalt, so leblos.   
Warum?   
Warum musste er mir alles nehmen?   
Ich fühle mich so tot, denn er nahm mir alles.  
Trauer...diese unendliche Trauer...sie überdeckt all mein Denken, meinen Geist, meinen Körper.   
Mir ist so unendlich kalt. Alles was ich will ist Wärme. Aber ich werde sie nie wieder bekommen, nie wieder...denn...  
...wenn es immer so weh tut, sie zu verlieren, dann will ich sie nie wieder haben.  
Meine Maske ist wieder da, hat sich regeneriert, wird nie wieder bröckeln oder fallen...  
...aber heute, heute noch will ich schwach sein, will weinen, meiner Trauer freien Lauf lassen...ich habe es so lange nicht mehr getan.   
  
~.~ My heart is covered ~  
With thoughts entangled ~.~  
  
Mein Herz...es verkrampft sich...tut weh, scheint zu zerbrechen. Es will zerbrechen, denn verstrickte Gedanken über alles bedecken es, nehmen ihm den Platz zum Leben. Es will frei sein, so wie ich es auch sein will...aber nie sein werde...  
Es ist gefangen...  
  
~.~ How could it ever have felt so real? ~.~  
  
Warum? Warum bin ich auf ihn hereingefallen, wusste ich doch, dass er eine schwarze Seele hat.   
Wieso fühlte es sich anfangs so richtig an, warum hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es in Ordnung ist?   
„WUAAAAH!"   
Verzweiflung ergreift wieder Besitz von mir, lässt mich kraftlos aufschreien.   
Ich will nicht mehr.  
Wieso konnte es sich so wirklich anfühlen?  
Wieso habe ich einen Moment wirklich geglaubt, er würde mich lieben?  
  
~.~ Is there a place more lonely ~  
Than I feel within? ~.~  
  
Alles um mich herum ist dunkel, keine Hoffnung, die wie ein Licht am Ende eines Tunnels scheint. Stockfinster, allein...  
...war ich denn nicht lange genug allein?   
Kann man noch mehr allein sein? Kann man sich noch einsamer fühlen, als ich es gerade tue?  
Gibt es einen noch dunkleren Fleck auf dieser Erde, als mein Zimmer.  
  
~.~ Could I have seen? ~  
Could I have known? ~.~  
  
Hätte ich es denn sehen können? Hätte ich es ahnen können? Hätte ich etwas dagegen tun können?  
Hätte ich es wissen können? Hätte ich mich wehren können? Hätte ich es stoppen können?  
  
~.~ I just took as the truth ~  
  
Jemand läuft an meiner Tür vorbei...und bleibt stehen, aber es interessiert mich nicht. Ich hänge noch immer meinen Gedanken, meiner Trauer, meiner Verzweiflung nach.  
Ich nahm es alles einfach als die Wahrheit. Ich dachte wirklich, dass er mich liebt. Ich habe ihm geglaubt. Ich habe ihm alles geglaubt...ich war so dumm.  
„Aya?"  
  
~.~ Everyone with a friendly face ~  
Seems to hide some secret inside ~.~  
  
„Aya, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Ich schweige, will niemanden sehen, will niemandem meine Schwäche zeigen, denn ich werde nie wieder schwach sein...nur noch heute, dann nie wieder.   
Stumm weine ich an meiner Wand, in einer Ecke meines dunklen Zimmers.   
Und wieder tauchen die Gesichter der anderen vor mir auf. Omi und Ken, sie lachen...lachen...über mich?  
Und Yohji...Yohji, wie er mich anlächelt...verschmitzt, wissend.   
Wusste er etwas? Oder konnte er es sich denken, und hat gelächelt, weil er nicht über mich lachen wollte?  
Wussten sie es alle?   
Ist das ihr Geheimnis, dass sie vor mir verbergen? Denn sie verbergen ein Geheimnis...  
„Aya? Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
~.~ Always there to remind ~.~  
  
Und plötzlich taucht sein Gesicht vor mir auf.   
Er lächelt, er grinst...er lacht. Ich kann ihn hören.   
Warum?  
„Nein..." Ein Flüstern...ein Flehen.  
„Nein." Lauter diesmal...fester...ein kläglicher Versuch mich zu wehren.  
„Nein!" Ich will ihn nicht sehen, will ihn nicht hören. Ich will nicht.  
„NEIN!" Ein verzweifelter Hilfeschrei. Ich will ihn nicht hören, will ihn nie wieder sehen. Aber ich werde nicht mehr von ihm losgelassen werden...denn...er ist noch immer hier...bei mir...Er wird mich immer daran erinnern.  
„Nein! NEIN! NEIN!!!" Verzweifelt schlage ich mir die Hände vor die Ohren, will ihn abschotten, will ihn nicht mehr hören müssen.   
„Kami-sama! Aya, was ist los?" Ich werde heftig geschüttelt. Zwei starke Hände rütteln mich.  
„NEIN! GEH WEG! ICH WILL NICHT! ICH WILL DAS NICHT!"   
  
*Ja...schreie, weine...lass'  es alles heraus. Verweigere dich allem, was dir nahe gehen kann...hasse...töte...töte ihn...töte alle...Verleugne deine Gefühle...*  
  
Seine Stimme, ich kann sie hören...kann sie in meinem Kopf hören.  
„UAAAAAAAH!!"   
Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, schlage die Hände von mir, will nie wieder angefasst werden, nie wieder...  
  
~.~ It keeps me from believing ~.~  
  
*Lass'  niemanden an dich heran, verweigere dich jedem...so ist es gut...beschmutzter gefallener Engel...*  
  
Sein mörderisches Lachen in meinem Kopf...es hält mich davon ab zu erkennen. Hält mich davon ab zu erkennen, das nicht er vor mir steht, dass nicht er mich schüttelt, dass nicht er nach mir ruft.  
„...a!"  
„...ya!"  
„...Aya!!"   
Ich kann ihn wieder hören, kann ihn hören... aber es ist nicht seine Stimme. Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen, habe Angst vor dem, was ich sehen könnte.   
„Aya! Ich bin es! Beruhige dich...bitte..."  
  
~.~ That someone might be there ~.~  
  
„Yohji..." Meine Stimme tonlos...ich bin fassungslos.   
„Yohji du weinst..." Zittrig fährt meine Hand zu deiner Wange, wischt die Tränen dort weg.  
„Yohji...?" Ungläubig schaue ich dich an.  
Was ist los mit ihm?  
„Aya...was ist nur los mit dir?"   
Noch immer ist es dunkel...aber nicht mehr so finster...denn Licht scheint in mein Zimmer, wirft seine Strahlen auf mich. Es wirft seine Strahlen auf eine geschlossene Blüte, die plötzlich in meinem Zimmer auftaucht. Hoffnung...  
„Yohji...Ich will nicht mehr schwach sein...ich bin nicht schwach...ich...ich bin stark..."   
Schwäche überfällt mich, wirft mich gegen dich, lässt eine neue Tränenflut aus mir herausbrechen.  
  
~.~ He told me he loved me ~.~  
  
„Yohji...Yohji..." Ich reibe meine Stirn an deinem Shirt. Schützend hast du mich in deine Arme geschlossen.  
„Aya..."  
„Er...er hat gesagt, er würde mich lieben...YOHJI!" Verzweifelt schlage ich gegen deine Brust.   
„Hilf mir...hilf mir, Yohji...bitte..."  
  
~.~ While he laughed in my face ~.~  
  
„Yohji...er...er hat gesagt er liebt mich...immer wieder hat er es gesagt...er hat...hat gelacht...hat gelacht, als er mich schlug...Yohji..."  
Ich drücke mich mehr gegen dich, will von dir gehalten werden, will etwas von deiner Stärke abhaben.  
„Yohji...Er hat gelacht...hat gelacht, als er mir es antat...hat gelacht, als..." Ich breche ab, kann nicht weiterreden.   
Deine Hand fährt zärtlich durch mein Haar, drückt meinen Kopf näher gegen deine Schulter.  
  
~.~ He took my virtue ~.~  
  
„Yohji...er hat mir alles genommen...Yohji...was bin ich? Yohji...sag'  mir, was ich bin. Bitte...ich flehe dich an, was bin ich Yohji? Er hat mir alles genommen...er hat mir alles genommen..."  
  
~.~ I feel so cold inside ~.~  
  
„Yohji...ich...ich will so nicht mehr leben. Was bin ich? Ich will das nicht mehr...ich fühle mich so kalt...so fremd in meinem eigenen Körper...Yohji! Verdammt...hilf mir!!!"  
  
~.~ Always there to remind me ~  
It keeps me from believing ~  
That someone might be there ~  
Who'll free me and never ever leave me ~.~  
  
„Yohji..." Meine Stimme versagt, ich bin gänzlich unfähig zu sprechen.  
Hilf mir...bitte...  
„Aya...mein Aya...warum? Warum wusste ich es nicht früher? Warum konnte ich dich nicht schützen? Warum...?"  
Deine Hand fährt noch immer durch meine Haare.  
Deine Stimme ist fast tonlos.  
Was ist los mit dir?  
„Yohji...?"  
„Aya, warum erst jetzt? Warum lässt du dir erst jetzt helfen? Ich...ich hätte dir doch geholfen...Denkst du denn, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt. Ich habe es geahnt. Mein Aya...warum musste es erst soweit kommen?"   
Du stoppst, schaust mich aus deinen verweinten Augen an.  
„Yohji?"  
„Ich hätte dir immer geholfen. Denkst du es ist nicht aufgefallen, dass du dich verändert hast. Denkst du denn, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du deine Maske abnehmen wolltest?"  
Meinst du das ernst? Meinst du das, was du gerade eben gesagt hast ernst?   
Mein Herz flattert, scheint sich beim Schlagen zu überschlagen. Die Ketten von vorher sind weg...es ist befreit, der Schmerz hat nachgelassen.  
„Ein Traum?"  
„Kein Traum...die Realität..."   
Du meinst es ernst. Du bist für mich da...du befreist mich...  
„Ich will hier raus...raus aus meinem Zimmer..."   
Und du nimmst mich mit raus...befreist mich aus meinem Käfig, den ich nie betreten wollte...  
Du befreist mich...  
Und noch während ich mein Zimmer mit dir verlasse, noch während ich meinen Käfig, in den er mich gesperrt hat, verlasse, öffnet sich die Blüte in meinem Zimmer. Die Hoffnung wächst, mit der blühenden Blume.   
  
~.~  
  
Some time later...  
  
~.~  
  
„Wirst du mich jemals verlassen, Yohji? Wird es wieder so weh tun?"  
„Nein Aya...nein...ich habe dich befreit...ich werde dich nie wegschließen, werde dich nie in einen Käfig stecken...ich werde dir nicht weh tun...mein Aya...mein Aya..."  
Seufzend lehne ich mich gegen dich, sauge deinen Duft in mir auf.   
Und die Blume steht in voller Blüte...  
  
~.~  
  
Owari   
  
~.~  
  
Widmung...Also wie versprochen am Ende diesmal...um mal ganz ehrlich zu sein...ich fühle mich zwar im Moment nicht so, wie sich Aya gefühlt hat, aber das ganze ging mir trotzdem unter die Haut, denn ich weiß, WIE man sich fühlt...Und na ja...ich hätte beinahe geheult...Vielleicht ging es ja einigen von euch auch so. Womit, wir dann bei der Widmung an sich wären. Ich ‚gebe' dies hier jedem, der es mochte, den es berührt hat, dem es vielleicht sogar etwas bedeutet. Ich weiß nicht...für mich ist es wieder mal ein Stück mehr meiner Person.   
Wie dem auch sei...  
Ich hoffe ihr mochtet ‚Caged'  
Bis bald Eure Koloko...  
(Das war's mit der pervers tollen Laune...jetzt bin ich irgendwie melancholisch, was aber keineswegs schlimm ist...)  
  



End file.
